Anthea Plays Matchmaker
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: So I wrote this on a whim due to boredom... Reviews are love


**Anthea Plays Matchmaker**

_2-24-13_

Mycroft glared at her with calculation, hands folded across his mouth in deep thought. Anthea seemed immune to his attention and continued to text of her phone.

"Anthea." Her gaze over her Blackberry broke as she looked to him when he addressed her.

"Yes, sir?" She spoke in the pleasant voice she had.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, sir?" She feigned an innocent, deer-like expression that would've fooled anyone else. But Mycroft Holmes wasn't anyone else.

"Hiding the fact that you've been seeing Gre – Detective Inspector Lestrade." Mycroft silently cursed when he stumbled on the name.

Anthea raised an eyebrow and maintained an excellent poker face even though Mycroft swore he saw her mouth twitch into a smirk. "I didn't think you cared about those types of things, sir."

"I don't."

"Would it bother you if I was seeing him?"

"No." He answered a little too quickly and Anthea allowed a smirk to grow on her face.

"Then why do you ask?" Anthea put her phone away as she leaned towards him with a grin, a terrible sign for Mycroft.

"Just curious." Mycroft leaned away slightly with a sniff, trying to seem indifferent.

Anthea gave a knowing smirk. "So you aren't interested in Mr. Lestrade one bit?"

"N-no." Mycroft stuttered and silently cursed again as his cheeks turned pink.

"Really?" Anthea quirked an eyebrow.

Mycroft sighed; tired with keeping up the charade that wasn't fooling anyone. "No. Not really."

Anthea gave a triumphant smirk before standing and walking towards the closet door. Mycroft frowned in confusion, wary of her actions.

"So, tell me again, sir." Anthea spoke as she walked. "Do you have feelings for Gregory Lestrade?"

"Yes." Mycroft swallowed, eyes flickering to the closet in suspicion.

"Good." Anthea smiled and opened the closet door. "Because I'm tired of you two pitter-pattering around each other."

Greg was behind the closet door with a grin on his face. "So . . . The British Government can actually feel emotions?" He smiled teasingly.

Mycroft blushed heavily. "Erm . . ."

Greg chuckled before walking over to him and giving him a gentle hug. "It's okay. I feel the same."

Mycroft felt his cheeks burn as he hesitantly burrowed in his arms. "Why?" He asked.

"Why?" Greg frowned at him in confusion. "Why the bloody hell wouldn't I?" You're a wonderful person, My. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Mycroft opened his mouth slightly before blushing and closing it.

"Well," Anthea chimed in with her soft voice, "I do believe you've caused the British Government to go dumb with speech."

"Is that a first?"

"Most definitely."

Greg smiled shyly at Anthea as a blush appeared on his own cheeks. "D' you think you could possibly give us some privacy so . . . Well, let's just say I want to make him a little more vocal."

Anthea's laugh chimed like soft bells. "Of course." She smiled. "After all, that was my plan from the very beginning."

Mycroft shot her an outrageous look only causing her to laugh more.

"I'll leave you two alone." Anthea walked out the door then poked her head back in. "I'll maybe see you tomorrow, sir. Goodnight, Mr. Lestrade."

"Goodnight, Anthea." Greg replied with a wink.

Anthea left and Mycroft turned to glance at Greg with an embarressed look. "What do you mean by –"

"Nothing bad, My, jeeze." Greg teased lightly. "What kind of man do you think I am?" Mycroft didn't reply even though he wanted to say he thought Greg was the best kind of man he could possibly imagine. Greg rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Well . . . Erm . . . What you want to do know?" He asked.

"Can . . . Can we . . ."Mycroft trailed off, too embarressed to continue as he looked down with bright red cheeks.

"Can we what?" Greg furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Can we kiss?" Mycroft rushed in one breath and stared at Greg with fear of rejection in his eyes.

Greg's eyes widened in surprise before he grinned. "Sure, My. We can kiss."

And he placed his lips on Mycroft's, giving him a sweet, gentle kiss that Mycroft would never forget.


End file.
